


Peace

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Bennett and Melanie cuddle.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 22





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am once again on my bullshit lol though actually I have a lot of prompts to cross post soon too to my collection!! This fic brought to you by something aflawedfashion said on tumblr about how "Melanie is a disaster who needs a big spoon".

It was the first time she’d stayed the night with the sole intent to sleep-well, not her _original_ intent, but both Melanie and Bennett were far too exhausted to do anything beyond that. He’d offered to let her stay, and she wasn’t about to pass up on a real bed and the comfort of someone next to her. 

Usually, she slept draped over him in some way, or facing him. But tonight when he climbed in after her, her back to him, she didn’t roll over to get into her usual position. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see his eyes dart away from her to look at the ceiling as he lay on his back. Making a decision, she reached back for his hand, tugging until he was on his side behind her. 

“Mel?” his breath hitched in uncertainty. 

“I want you to hold me tonight,” she had decided that she was too tired to care about the vulnerability of admitting that to him, and besides which, it was much easier to say it in the dark with her back to him. There was already a layer of vulnerability in having one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers on anyways. 

“Yeah, of course I can do that,” he breathed, and when she squeezed his hand gently and finally let go, he moved it to her belly and pulled her closer to his body. She sighed happily, and he nuzzled his face into her hair a little before pulling back to kiss her temple. 

“Thanks,” Melanie murmured sleepily, already beginning to be lulled into sleep by the warmth of him and the surety of his gentle grip on her. 

“Anything to make you sleep,” Bennett teased, chuckling softly when she halfheartedly elbowed his chest in response. 

“Goodnight, Ben,” she mumbled. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Night, Mel.”

He took longer to fall asleep than her for once, too busy cataloging the way she felt holding her the way he was; the way her stomach rose and fell evenly with every breath she took. 

It was a gentle rhythm that soon brought him enough peace to sleep, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell yet that I suck at titling things?


End file.
